Eternity
by Darthe11
Summary: Follow a Toreador try to survive in war-torn L.A. With Sabbat, Camarilla, Anarchs and the Kuei-Jinn vying for the control of the city who will he support? Before the Bloodlines.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: So this is my first attempt at Vampire fanfiction.

Chapter 1

Eric was lost.

Throughout his entire life he never once felt like this.

He was born in a small rural town in North Carolina and he was the star of the town.

Well liked and popular.

Talented and handsome.

Son of a lawyer and a local politician, younger brother to a banker.

Eric was always drawn to art, it didn't matter whether it was painting, signing, sculpting or acting he was always the best at it. So the moment he turned eighteen he bought a ticket to the promised land.

Los Angeles.

He had dreams of becoming the next Humphrey Bogart or Marlon Brando.

So far he played in a single soft-core porn film and a taco place commercial.

For the first time in his life he wasn't automatically the best at something, which is why he was sitting in this rundown bar in downtown L.A drinking his problems away like millions have before him.

His pale green eyes dropped to the half-filled glass of the cheapest strong liquor he could get and he mumbled, "Fuck my life"

"Can't be that bad", said smooth female voice from his right.

Eric's swift and brutal reply was caught in his throat the moment he laid his eyes on her.

She looked like an angel. Porcelain pale skin was highlighted by her full blood-red lips. Her Purple eyes shined with mirth and curiosity and her short red haired framed her heart shaped face perfectly.

Eric felt inadequate sitting next to living Aphrodite. He could see himself in the mirror behind her; tired green eyes with bags underneath, unruly blonde hair and short stubble from going few days without shaving.

"Cat got your tongue?", her question was accompanied with a sexy smirk that graced her lips.

That shook him from his momentary torpor and he gathered his wits in attempt to say something smart but in the end he had to settle on,

"What's your name?"

"Amelia. What's yours stud?" she promptly replied and then placed her hand on his.

' _Her hands are freezing'_ , Eric absently noted but his observations were shielded by the shivers that were running up and down his spine.

"It's Eric, pleasure to meet you"

"I'm sure it is, so tell me what are you doing in a ditch like this?", she said completely ignoring the dirty look the bartender sent her way.

So he told her. Everything. All of his frustrations, all of his fears and all of his dreams. And she told him. How she was a struggling young artist trying to get the attention of a patron to support her dreams. For couple of hours Eric didn't feel the stress and the anger, with Amelia they were just two failed artists caught in the Hollywood trap. Three hours and two bottles later, Eric was convinced.

Amelia was the one.

And judging by how close she was to him and the constant contact she was initiating, she at least found him attractive. So he gathered the remaining courage and whispered in her ear,

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Her eyes lit up and her lips curved once again into that sexy smile and she slowly replied,

"Thought you'd never ask", she then leant in and placed a kiss on his lips drawing him in into an embrace.

Eric quickly dumped a pile of green bank notes on the counter and then they slid to the door.

Amelia pulled him into an alley way and then pushed him against the wall with a surprising amount of strength for a woman her size.

"I want to show you something", she drawled out and the slowly opened her mouth.

Fangs. She had fucking fangs, they gleamed in the night like beacons reflecting the moon. Eric's only thought became also the first word he uttered, "Fuck!" and then tried to back away but he hit the wall with his back finally losing the footing from mixture of fear and intoxication.

Amelia looked almost…hurt by his reaction but then quickly cheered up as if she remembered something.

"For your own good please don't struggle", she practically begged with her purple eyes large and innocent. Eric couldn't help it, he stood up and walked towards her, Amelia tilted his head revealing his neck and then quickly and with purpose she sank her fangs into his artery.

Eric found himself pleasantly surprised as the bite turned out to be pleasurable however he slowly felt the life seep out of him, just as he was about to be enveloped by darkness she let go of his neck. Amelia dragged her nail along her wrist creating a deep cut and then shoved her bleeding arm into his face. Eric founds himself latching onto her wrist and drinking greedily, swallowing the thick copper tasting substance until she had to pry him away forcefully. Eric's back hit the wall and his nerves exploded in pain. He felt as if his entire body was being set on fire and stabbed simultaneously but no sound made its way out of his open mouth as he grasped onto every bit of oxygen he could get. Just before he blacked out he could see the outline of Amelia as she stood up and started to look around, her nose twitching looking like a hunting hound and if not for the pain he was being currently he'd probably laughed at her. His last thought before he passed out was

' _What a way to go though!'_

 _A.N: So what did you think about the Prologue? Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** Just to clear up any confusion this story is happening in late 70's. We will get to early 2000's soon I just want to set up the story.

The satin sheets tickled his skin with a pleasant feeling as Eric started to slowly wake. _'Jesus Christ! What did I drink last night?'_ Eric thought with a headache for the ages. His wits started to slowly come back, _'Blood-red hair, beautiful purple eyes…. what else…what el... Fangs!'_

' _Oh shit!'_

Eric jumped up as the sudden realisation hit him.

"Am I dead?" he asked himself out-loud.

"What do you think?" a snide, raspy voice answered.

Eric turned to his right and flinched when he noticed the _thing_ to his left. The monster had gleaming yellow eyes, spiked row of sharp teeth and his skin seemed to be rotting away.

"What are you?!"

"Do I scare you little Toreador? Huh? Are you terrified of my visage?" The beast answered with a snarl.

Eric started to back away from the thing until he heard a melodic, tinkling laugh.

"Calm down Eric, it's just the resident Nosferatu" said a sweet-honey laced voice.

Eric turned to see a beautiful red-haired woman with pale blue eyes and mischievous look on her face.

"And who the fuck are you!?" Eric was getting really frustrated of this whole situation.

This only made the woman laugh harder finally after what felt like minutes of laughter she calmed herself down to reply, "I can see why Amelia would like you, young one. My name is Velvet Velour."

Eric nodded and then turned to the _monster_ and said with barely hid disgust, "And what's your name?"

"My name is Bertram Tung and you better change that tone I you want to survive your first sunrise" answered the monster with a hint danger lacing his voice.

Whether it was his horrifying face or his voice but Eric felt a shiver down his spine. _'This thing is dangerous'_ his senses screamed at him.

"Anyway VV, is there anything else you want to know?" the beast said this time to VV.

"No Bertram, thank you for your help" she answered with a smile.

The monster then nodded and _disappeared_ in a mist.

"So can you answer my question now?" Eric asked.

"Which one?"

"Am I dead" Eric whispered whilst looking down on his hands.

VV then sat down on the bed, embraced him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're not dead but you're not alive", she then turned his head so he was looking into her eyes she then leant in and gave him a kiss.

"What am I then? A ghost? A vampire? A demon?" Eric screamed and then pushed her away filled with sudden anger.

VV looked sorrowful and pensive while he continued on,

"Tell me, goddammit!"

His anger was slowly turning into despair and his screams became sobs he felt tears running down his face (A.N: Can Kindred cry? Well now they can)

VV stood up, walked over to a cabinet beside bed and removed a blood bag. The moment he laid his eyes on it his senses went into haywire. He wanted it, he needed it. Eric didn't know how but suddenly he was right behind VV with his right arm holding her waist roughly, his left arm grabbing the blood bag and his eyes entirely fixed on the red substance in the bag. He brought the bag to his face and his nose started to twitch, and then he ripped a hole in the bag and brought it to his lips. The cold, thick and coppery substance began to run down his throat filling him with a rush and elation he has never felt before in his life.

He drank greedily and with abandon, with streams of blood missing his mouth and running down the sides of his face and neck. He barely registered the fact that VV was now using her tongue to lick up any blood that missed his mouth. Once finished he crushed the bag with his hand and the looked down on VV.

She had blood on her face and looked completely filled with lust. Without thinking Eric leant down and captured her lips in a passionate clash of tongues. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Eric turned and saw the sole reason for his predicament, their stood Amelia.

"So how did it go with Isaac?" VV asked all the while pressing closer to Eric and running her hands over his chest.

"It went fine; now do you mind to get your hands of my childe." Amelia answered with a deadly smirk on her face.

VV reluctantly pulled away from Eric and started to walk out the door, right as she stood in the door way she turned and blew him a kiss.

"So you met VV?", asked Amelia, "Is there anyone else you've met already?"

Eric's thoughts were brought back to the monstrous, rotting corpse from before and his face turned to disgust,

"Yeah, I met something called Bertram Tung."

That in turn made Amelia laugh and say, "You really are a Toreador, aren't you?"

"What is Toreador? That Tung _thing_ called me that"

"It's a type of vampire. We are the artists, the beautiful ones, the most humane of all Kindred" she said as if she recited from a script.

"And I suppose you want me to be grateful, huh?", Eric snarled at the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"That'd definitely be nice, but you can start by ceasing to act like a little child that was refused a sweet and listen to me," she responded with annoyance.

"Then please milady don't stop me from bestowing this wisdom upon me," Eric sarcastically quipped with a bow.

Amelia smirked, shook her head and then moved closer to him as if moving at the speed of sound.

Her hand clasped around his throat and she lifted him like a doll.

"Listen, I embraced you and I can just as easily give the final death so you better start showing some respect to your sire!" her tone was cold and lethal, gone was the mask of seductress and artist.

Eric could feel his trachea being crushed under her cold fingers.

"You will respect me, understood?"

All Eric could do was nod his head vigorously and feel the relief when she dropped him to the floor. Once he hit it all he could do was grasp for breath before realizing he no longer needed it.

"Now shut up and listen," Amelia said whilst sitting down on her bed, "It all started with Caine some six thousand years ago…."

(Scene Break)

Eric's mind raced at hundred miles per hour as he processed information given to him by Amelia.

He was a vampire, or rather Kindred.

A Toreador to be specific, one of thirteen vampire clans. Also as a vampire he had many powers although to his disappointment and Amelia's amusement flight was not one of them.

Currently however his mind was occupied with one more thing.

Rain.

He spent the last two hours staring at the droplets of water running down the window with fascination. How could he not notice them before, they were beautiful. Perfect.

He could hear the door close behind him but didn't turn around.

He could hear Amelia's laughter coming from behind him, before she leant down and kissed his cheek.

"What are you looking at Green-Eyes?"

"Rain"

He could see the reflection of her stunning face adapt a puzzled look.

"And what's so amazing about the rain?"

This got his attention, he turned around with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Are you kidding me! Can't you see the beauty of it, every single drop is a different part of perfection. This is the single mo- ", his monologue was interrupted by Amelia's laughter.

"Wow! VV was right you really are a Toreador!"

Mention of VV, brought back the memories of earlier their passionate embrace even though it lasted for just couple moments. It must have shown on his face because Amelia slapped him and grabbed him by the throat once again.

"Let's make something clear. You. Are. Mine." Every pause was emphasized by her sharp nails piercing his throat.

"Understood?"

"Yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: You're in Hollywood, kid!**

 **2 weeks after the embrace. 21** **st** **May 1972.**

Eric twirled a red rose disinterestedly in his hand as he watched Amelia drain a half-naked prostitute sitting in her lap.

Turns out that being a kindred is not as exciting as he thought it would be especially one sired by Amelia. She spent most of her time either fucking (him or some human she found _worthy_ to his extreme jealousy and annoyance) and drinking.

Eric was amused to find out that Amelia was what was called a _poser._ Which meant that she was a failed artist who either lacked of talent or simply were unlucky and never achieved any serious success.

His musings were interrupted when Amelia dropped the dead girl to the floor with a bored flick of a hand.

He looked in to the lifeless brown eyes of the poor girl and felt a pang of sadness. ' _Such unnecessary loss of life… not that Amelia cares.'_

Amelia scooped up the blood from her chin with a finger and quickly licked it. She caught his eye smirked and the closed her eyes with a sensual moan.

He knew he should be disgusted, not just by the blood but by murder of this innocent being.

But he couldn't.

He was entirely enthralled by every single thing Amelia did.

He cleared his throat, raised his eyebrow and said,

"Isaac is going to be furious, same for McNeil. They are very tense especially with the rumours of hunters being in town."

If he expected a reaction he'd be disappointed, Amelia rolled her eyes and stood up.

"And they keep droning on and on and on. Eric, I have walked this Earth for almost four-hundred years, I think I can take on an upstart Brujah, his pet Toreador and a bunch of pathetic hunters"

"Are you forgetting that this upstart Brujah is the same man responsible for the fact that we're not in control of L.A anymore? And these pathetic hunters almost hunted us into extinction at one point."

Amelia stretched her arms and jutted her breasts outwards with a content sigh. She then started to pick up her clothes from the floor before daintily kicking the dead girl's head out the way.

Eric frowned at the display, Amelia noticed and mirrored his expression in a mock-frown.

"What's wrong Eric, feeling sorry for the slut over here?", she then kicked the girl again.

Eric turned his face to look other way.

"She was a person, Amelia."

"And now she's dead", Amelia deadpanned, "They're food, Eric. Did you care about cows or goats prior to the embrace?"

"You can't compare a sentient being like a human to a goat Amelia!", Eric was getting furious, he was standing up and raising his voice.

Amelia's eyes flashed and she zapped right up to Eric's face, her hand pushed forward and penetrated his chest, grabbed his heart and squeezed it.

"You are my childe! You will not disrespect me! You will obey me!"

"At least let me bury her.", Eric chocked out.

Amelia frowned and stuck her tongue out on the side of her mouth, if not for the fact that she was squeezing his heart he'd think it's cute. After couple of seconds of silence, she sighed, pushed him away and nodded her head.

"Fine."

She then threw a blood pack his direction and stormed away after picking up her clothes. Eric feasted on the blood and watched as the hole in his chest slowly knitted up. He stood up with a sigh and walked over to the dead girl, she was quite the beauty.

Pale brown eyes, long black hair and creamy white skin with adorable Jersey accent.

" _Another person who came to the Land of the Rich and Famous just to find death"_

Eric ran his hand over her cheek with a sad look on his beautiful face. He gently moved his hand and closed her eyes, he then kissed the girl on the forehead with a quick prayer going through his mind. Eric himself wasn't very religious but judging by the cross on the girl's neck she was. Eric gingerly picked the girl up in a bridal style and carried her to the garage of the mansion Amelia and he were currently occupying.

" _Was I destined to end like this if Amelia hadn't met me? Just another casualty to the City of Angels, a number in Government statistics detailing missing people."_

Eric didn't know. How long would it be before wandered into a set of a smut film with darker intentions than making a shitty excuse for a motion-picture, how long would it be before he stumbled upon some heroin-head looking for money and got stabbed in a back alley of some cheap nightclub, how long before he hung himself in his depressingly empty apartment after realising that he will never become anything worthwhile.

(Scene Break)

Being a vampire made certain things much easier. Digging graves at 3am in the middle of Californian desert was one of these things. Eric was vaguely aware that his designer shoes and trousers, both handpicked by Amelia, were stained with sand and dirt but at the moment he didn't care.

Eric was sitting by the huge hole with a bottle of whiskey, the girl laid wrapped in white sheets to his right and he glazed upon stars littering the night's sky. His car emitted the sounds of a radio currently playing one of Eric's favourites, Riders on the Storm by the Doors.

He was surprised that his budding alcohol addiction survived the Embrace but as Amelia stated, " _Keep on to it, anything that reminds you of who and what you used to be is good"._ So he kept on drinking, even though the alcohol tasted like ash compared to blood. Eric propped himself up and took another look at the dead girl. Her skin was now greyish-white not unlike his own, her brown hair was gathered around her head forming a halo like picture. That girl was an angelic being that was utterly destroyed by being confronted by a monsters like Amelia and him. Once again he picked the girl up and lowered her into the hole with as much grace and respect as he could.

Once done, he took a long swing from his bottle and threw the now empty container as hard as he could towards the desert.

"God I wish I never got involved with this shit".

(Scene Break)

 **31** **st** **of June, 1972**

Toreadors were a great clan.

A great clan that loved the sound of their own voice. A lot.

Eric found himself in an interesting predicament, a clan gathering. All Toreadors from around the L.A gathered into a huge abandoned theatre in the poor part of Hollywood to gossip and plot. According to Amelia these type of events happened very regularly for his clan and attendance while not explicitly compulsory was expected of anyone who wanted to have any kind of respect or prestige, and considering that his clan was mostly consisted of vain, glorious, arrogant and annoying assholes that meant that the attendance was always very high compared to other clan gatherings.

Right now Eric was alone, Amelia was busy talking to some Toreador from Europe who was visiting L.A briefly, his name was Modius and apparently he was a Prince of some city in Indiana. Not that Eric even remotely gave a shit about some hellhole in the middle of the rust-belt. Eric was on a prowl, not for some mortal pray to drink from there was plenty of those here. No he was here to look for the only real friend he had in this entire mess, VV.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

Ask and you shall receive.


End file.
